A Summer to Remember
by yukifan-girl14
Summary: Its a beautiful summer and the gang heads up to the Sohma family beach house. What will happen when Yuki and Tohru are left all alone. Find out by reading this story and plz review
1. Default Chapter

A Summer that I will Remember

Tohru's pov

It's a beautiful day and the ocean breeze felt good apon my face. I looked over to see Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa playfully making a sand castle. To the other side of me were Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. As usual Yuki, Kyo, Kagure, and Haru were fighting about who knows what. We are all at the Sohma beach house. Everyone I have met so far is spending the summer here, and they invited me as well. It's quite nice up here, even though I just got here Yesterday it feels like a life time. And tomorrow we will all be going to the private part of the beach . Its only going to be Yuki,Kyo, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, and me. The older Sohma's said they would be going to a bar somewhere. This wonderful summer began just a week when Shigure announced that we would be spending our summer at the Sohma Beach house.

Flashback.....

Shigure walks into the living room

"Ok everyone pack your thing for the summer because we are all heading up to the Sohma family beach house" said Shigure. But Kyo snaps back " IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO LAST A SUMMER UP THERE WITH EVERYONE AND THAT DAMN RAT YOUR WRONG." With that Kyo was sent flying by a powerful kick from Yuki. Kyo shouts, " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DAMN RAT." But that was a big mistake for Kyo was sent flying by another powerful kick from Yuki. Yuki replies, " Will you keep your mouth shut for once stupid cat." I was so excited for i was invited too, but I wonder if Yuki, and Kyo will last a summer together. I hope they will finally learn to get along.

End Flashback.....

So here we are at the Sohma beach house together ready to relax. As we were all ready to eat dinner Shigure announced that we would be sharing rooms. First he announced that the girls would be sharing a room but the boys would be split up. At that Momiji raise his hand and said," Can I be with Tohru can I please please please," but befor Shigure could answer Kyo hit Momiji on the head and said," Im sure Tohru doesn't want you to be in an all girl room." shigure finally interrupted and said," Momiji Im sure it would be best if you were in a room of only boys, you wouldn't want to invade there privacy,right." Momiji replies ," ok ." With that everyone finished eating and got ready for bed. As the girls got in there pj's and climbed onto there beds they dicided to play truth or dare. I thought it would be even better if the guys were here too so she headed across the hallway to the boys room. I knocked to make sure and found the boys playing a game of truth or dare. WOW. Thats weird, but anyway I asked if they wanted to play truth or dare with the girls and they exepted.

The game was may be half way done when Hatori pops his head in and says, " Shouldn't you all be sleeping." And with that the game was over. In about an hour the house grew silent. Everyone had fallen asleep exept for me. I had to much on her mind. So I got up making sure not to wake Kisa who I shared my the bed with. I headed downstairs to the Kitchen were I got a cup of water. after sitting down I started thinking when I heard footsteps coming down the steps. It was Yuki. Suprized to seem him up I head toward the steps. " Sohma-kun what are you doing up." But he replies," I could ask you the same question." I blushed as I told him I couldn't sleep when he told her nether could he. So we stayed up together talking when the clock hit 8:30 and they decided to go wake the others. When everyone was up they decided to head for the private beach.So everyone headed upstairs to gather ther things. In another 10 minutes everyone was ready to go.

We arrived at the beach and began to get set up. As Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa ran for the water and Kyo and Haru started to fight, Yuki and I were left all alone. After a few minutes Yuki asked if I would follow him. He lead me to a little spot on the beach the was seperate from the other spot. We sat down and talked. Then all of a sudden as i looked out the sea, Yuki told me to look into his eyes and to tell him how I felt about him. I stuttered," Well...... I really .... like no.... I ....love you .. a lot." And at that moment he pressed his lips apon mine. And after a few seconds he leaned back and said, " I feel the same way." And with that I kissed him back to show him I loved him. This had to be the best summer of my life.

_The End_


	2. The cure

_Chapter 2- Another moment_

Tohru's POV

I can't believe what happened last summer. It felt like a dream. I had no idea that Yuki liked me, but I guess I should be glad that he feels the same as I feel about him. Lately we have been spending a lot of time together,but thats good too. And something great happened just before the new school year. Everyone was summoned to a meeting with Akito and that included me. But in the begining it was bad, I was supposed to get my memories erased, because I guess Akito thought that I couldn't break the curse...

Flashback...

Shigure brings in the mail and reads..." Your are all to join me for a meeting at the main house and that includes Tohru. Yours truly Akito." hmmm I wonder what Akito must want.

The next day all the Zodiac members were gathered into the meeting room at the main house. When Akito came in he asked to see Tohru alone.When alone he talk to her, she could hardly hear him when he grabbed her hair and said," I want you gone you can't break the curse so you must leave immedially." But instead alll she did was hug him, no one had ever hugged him. And in a poof of white smoke he disappeared. Oh no. She ran into the meeting room. There everyone was staring at her. Then Momiji ran and hugged her.But he didn't transform. Then Yuki tried , the same results. Was hugging Akito the cure to the curse. But what ever happened to Akito

Thank you for reading my first chapter and the second. The third one is on its way and try reading my other story Yuki, my friend. thats all for now


End file.
